


Reprise

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Third Years, mentions of non-consensual kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: It wasn't everyone who got a do-over on a lost precious moment, but Kageyama Tobio wasn't just anybody.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my annual Valentine's Kisses series, Day 7: French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them. This prompt was actually kind of awful, but all things considering, I'm pleased by my interpretation of it.

Severe weather howled against the building, and Yamaguchi frowned at the lash of wind and rain against the windows of the gym. He and his vice captain were very much stuck here after spending far too much time after practice working on various aspects of their respective games.

Of course, Yamaguchi didn’t care to admit that he had not only forgotten to check the weather forecast, but also neglected to bring an umbrella or let his mom know he was staying late so she would know to leave her phone on while she was at her weekly Go club meeting.

Instead, he sprawled out on the floorboards and groaned at the ceiling. “Damn it. I’m hungry now.”

Sitting cross-legged next to him, Kageyama grunted in agreement. “Same.”

Yamaguchi’s belly chimed in with an audible growl on cue, and he shot Kageyama a pinched smile. “You wanna do something to distract ourselves until we can leave?”

Kageyama’s stomach loudly echoed Yamaguchi’s. He shot a look at the court, the net already put away, and huffed. “Fine.”

Homework was out of the question, as their books were in their bags in the club room. If they looked around enough, Yamaguchi supposed they could find something edible in the building, but he wasn’t in the mood for stale protein bars. 

An idea so stupid it may have actually been brilliant popped into Yamaguchi’s head. “Hey, you wanna play Have You Ever?” At Kageyama’s vacant expression, Yamaguchi snorted and explained, “You know, where someone asks you if you’ve ever done a particular thing and you have to answer truthfully yes or no.”

“Like what?”

Yamaguchi explained the concept of the game and its purpose, to which Kageyama offered a grunt of, “Fine.”

“You go first,” Yamaguchi urged. “Ask me something you’re curious about.”

Kageyama’s brow knit the way it always did when he was contemplating something for the first time, a concentrated frown tugging down the corners of his mouth. Finally, he asked, “Have you ever had brothers or sisters?”

“No, I haven’t.” Yamaguchi sits up straighter, a little more than surprised Kageyama was willingly participating in something like this. Even if the question itself was on the mundane side, it was a start. “My turn. Have you ever made someone happy without meaning to?”

Reeling at the question, Kageyama tugged at the laces on his court shoes until Yamaguchi thought he either hadn’t heard the question or wasn’t willing to answer it. However, a reply came after a long, tense silence. “No, probably not.” He chewed on his bottom lip before posing his next query. “Have you ever stolen anything?”

Cheeks flaming, Yamaguchi slapped his hands over his face. “Yes.” He caught Kageyama’s shocked stare through the cracks in his fingers and related the tale of four year old Tadashi taking five boxes of Pocky into the bathroom at a convenience store and eating it all. 

“My mom still doesn’t know it happened. When I was seven, though, I went back to the shop to apologize to the store owner. He let me mop the floor to make me feel better after I promised I’d never do it again.”

This coaxed a guffaw out of Kageyama, who shook his head. “I would’ve been too scared to go back.”

Yamaguchi snorted. “When have you ever been afraid of anything?”

“For as long as I can remember.”

The comment sucked the humor from the air, leaving Yamaguchi to ponder what someone who seemed to have no limits could possibly fear. Whatever it was, he reckoned he would have been afraid of it, too. 

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Yamaguchi blurted, eager to change the mood.

The question had the opposite effect, sending Kageyama’s gaze directly to the floorboards and his knees to his chest. “No.”

Every terse second made Yamaguchi want to beg off playing the rest of the game. He seemed to have a talent for finding Kageyama’s sore spots and hitting them dead center. “If you don’t want to play, we don’t have to. I didn’t want to upset you.”

Kageyama shook his head. “It’s fine. It just reminded me of something I usually don’t think about.”

“Oh?” Leaning closer to Kageyama, attention firmly glued to him, Yamaguchi waited for elaboration on that point that never came. 

If he was reading between the lines correctly, Yamaguchi thought that maybe Kageyama’s next turn might have been leaning in that direction. “Have you ever kissed someone before?”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi closed his eyes and recalled a warm spring day when he was ten, before puberty had wreaked havoc on his complexion and his confidence. “There was a boy I liked in primary school. He asked if he could kiss me, and I said yes.” The memory was a good one, even though him and his first crush no longer keep in contact. 

Kageyama asked about that for a reason, and Yamaguchi was going to figure out why. “Have _you_ ever kissed someone? I mean, besides a granny or an aunt.”

“I —” Arms wrapping around his knees, Kageyama propped his chin up on his knees. “I don’t know.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “What do you mean ‘I don’t know’? How do you not know?”

Kageyama curled even tighter into himself, eyes closed and face pinched like he had eaten something sour. “After that game in middle school, I didn’t get along with my teammates at all, but despite that, I still liked one of them.

“On the last day of school, I told him I liked him.” Kageyama’s entire body shuddered. “He said I was disgusting. He pushed me against the tree by the gate and kissed me, but I didn’t like it. It hurt and it made me feel sick.”

Jaw hanging open in shock, Yamaguchi clenched his hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. “Me and my big mouth. I figured you didn’t want to talk about it, but I asked anyway. I’m sorry, Kageyama, and I don’t think that counts.”

“It doesn’t?” Kageyama raised his chin just enough to meet Yamaguchi’s intense gaze. “Why wouldn’t it count?”

“Because people kiss other people to make each other feel good. He did that to make you feel bad.” Yamaguchi slapped his hands on the floor, making Kageyama jump at the loud _crack_. “What a horrible thing to do. I’d punch that guy if I ever saw him.”

Offering the barest of smiles, the rigidity in Kageyama’s shoulders slowly began to leach away. “It’s fine. I don’t know what I expected. Everyone on the team hated me by then, even the ones who didn’t.”

A thought charged its way into Yamaguchi’s brain and he couldn’t ignore it. He couldn’t remember the names of the Aobajousai players they had played against who had been Kageyama’s teammates during that time, but he could close his eyes asd conjure up an image of their faces. “It wasn’t Onion-head or Resting Bitchface, was it?”

Kageyama gawked at him until recognition dawned. “No, it wasn’t Kindaichi or Kunimi. It was someone else. He doesn’t play anymore, so you wouldn’t know him.” Closing his eyes, Kageyama sighed. “It’s over now. Whatever.”

Yamaguchi’s entire chest ached at the way Kageyama brushed off being assaulted like it was nothing — or worse, like it was his due. “If you don’t want to talk about it anymore, I get it, but don’t you dare think for another minute that you deserved that. Nobody does.” His piece said, Yamaguchi quirked a pinched smile. “Someday, someone is going to kiss you the right way, and you’ll forget all about that guy.”

“So it doesn’t bother you?”

“What?” Yamaguchi shot to his feet and paced back and forth, the bubbling need to punch a complete stranger in the face churning in his belly. “Of course it bothers me! That moron took something from you that wasn’t his to take and —”

“Not that.” Kageyama averted his eyes. “That I like boys the way I’m supposed to like girls.”

His feet tripped over each other, and Yamaguchi could barely keep himself from toppling over. “You’re worried about _that_?” Forcing a few calming breaths, Yamaguchi sat back down next to Kageyama and mimicked his knee-hugging pose. 

“I don’t care who you like. If you want to date girls, then date girls. If you want to date boys, then date boys. If you don’t want to date anyone, there’s nothing wrong with that, either.” He bumped his shoulder against Kageyama’s, and this time, his smile wasn’t forced at all. 

Kageyama laid on his back and took a deep breath. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Lying next to Kageyama, Yamaguchi propped himself up with an elbow so he could be sure his teammate — no, his _friend_ — really was all right. “Thank you for telling me. It’s good to talk about stuff that hurts. That way you know it isn’t just you overreacting or seeing something that wasn’t there.” Though his own experience with being bullied until he was big enough to fight back paled in comparison to Kageyama’s story, Yamaguchi truly did understand the value of catharsis. “You wanna keep going, or do you just want to hang out and for me to shut up?”

“Have you ever wanted someone to kiss you but you were too afraid to ask?”

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to blush. “Yes. I had a stupid little crush on Tsukki in our third year of middle school, but I never told him.”

“Oh.” Kageyama’s nose wrinkled. “He would’ve just been shitty about it.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “Yeah, probably.” 

An impulse flared to life, and Yamaguchi didn’t want to let himself get out of acting on it. “Have you ever considered asking someone to kiss you the right way?”

“What?” Kageyama sat up, and Yamaguchi followed suit. “What do you mean?”

Reaching up to cradle Kageyama’s cheek in his palm, Yamaguchi murmured, “Like this.”

Their mouths met in the middle, but as soon as they did, Kageyama’s tongue bombarded Yamaguchi’s mouth licking at teeth and lips alike. Yamaguchi reeled away, stifling a giggle. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing?” Kageyama tilted his head to the side much the way he did when he was looking at a math problem he couldn’t even begin to solve. 

“Just follow my lead.” This time, Yamaguchi pushed his fingers into Kageyama’s silken hair and kissed them both breathless. When he pulled away, Kageyama was wild-eyed and panting. “You okay?” Kageyama’s mouth opened and closed half a dozen times before he snapped his jaw shut and nodded. “Hope you liked it as much as I did.”

“You really liked kissing me?” Kageyama asked, voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. “You don’t have to say that just because of —”

Yamaguchi pressed two fingers to Kageyama’s lips. “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” He leaned forward to steal one last soft, closed-mouth kiss. “I wouldn’t mind doing that a time or two again. Once you stopped trying to lick my face off, you were actually good at it.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing!” Kageyama chirped, his face red all the way down past the collar of his t-shirt. 

His ruffled demeanor drew a genuine belly laugh out of Yamaguchi. “You know, you’re really cute. Don’t know why I didn’t notice before.”

“Am not,” Kageyama grumbled through a pronounced frown.

“Yeah, you are.” Yamaguchi pecked him on the cheek and hoped his face wasn’t as flushed as it felt. “I’m the captain, so what I say goes.”

“That’s not fair!” 

They bantered back and forth, long past when the rain died down and into the evening. Neither of them noticed for a while; they only had eyes for one another.


End file.
